


Motion Sickness

by FUYUOUMA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUYUOUMA/pseuds/FUYUOUMA
Summary: takes place when the group discovers the amusement park island. Everyone seems excited to go on the Ferris Wheel. Until Soda remembers a bit too late that he gets motion sick. And with the Ferris Wheels sudden stop, how will he calm down with a certain temperamental blonde around?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Motion Sickness

“FUYUHIKO! FUYUHIKO! THERE'S EVEN A FERRIS WHEEL!” Akane tugs at the tallers coat. All of them had been exploring the new island, even surrounded by death. In the end, they were still all kids at heart when given the chance. 

“Yeah, so? What the fuck has that got to do with me?” Fuyuhiko looks up at the brunette. He shrugs off her hand.

“LET'S RIDE IT, LET'S RIDE IT!” Nekomaru’s partially robotic voice booms over them.

The rest of the group slowly gathered around the entrance to the ride.

“Hey hey, look here. It says only two people per carriage though. Which means one of us will be alone.” Chiaki points at the sign by a podium with a collection of buttons and levers.

“Or one of us could stay down here and move it for us.” Hajime pipes up, “ If no one wants to, I’m fine with it.” The group is silent for a moment, most everyone wanting to go on the Ferris Wheel.

“No, I’ll stay,” Chiaki says, rubbing her eye. “I don’t really care for these kinds of rides. Rather just play my game.”

With that the group almost as if on instinct formed into groups of two. Sonia skillfully dogged Sodas's request in place of standing next to Gundham. Akane and Nekomaru are inseparable as ever and Nagito seems to have claimed Hajime as his partner. Which left Soda and Fuyuhiko. Now neither of the two had really started a conversation with the other until that point of being put into a Ferris Wheel pod together.

With both of them in they sit for a second and slowly feel themselves get further and further towards the ground. Soda starts shifting in his seat, panic rising in his body and lungs.

“Hey, hey. What the fuck is up with you?” Fuyuhiko asks his tight posture unraveling into a worried friend. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine just uh. Forgot I get motion sick.” Soda makes his way slowly into the fetal position, ragged breaths are the only thing that can be heard in the small pod, and the descend and make their way back up again. Then a sudden jolt.

Fuyuhiko looks out to see them both at the top of the wheel. He looks over to one side to see Chiaki fiddling with the levers and pushing some buttons. A worried and stressed look caked across her face. She pouts and takes out her monopod and starts typing. In moments Fuyuhiko gets a notification, simple, sweet, and worrying.

“The wheel won't move”

A small growl escapes the smallers lips as he fumbles typing back a response.

“Wtf you mean won’t move?”

“It means you guys are stuck right now, Seems like Akane and Nekomaru are okay though. Just hang tight <3”

He looks over at the ground again to see Akane and Neokomaru waving at them. Fuyuhiko turns his attention away from the ongoing messages from the other groups stuck to the boy on the floor next to him.

“Hey uh, I think we’re gonna be suck up here for a bit. So just try to breathe or whatever.” He slowly slides over to the mechanic.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK?!?!” With that Soda shoots up and starts pacing around the small pod.

“Hey, enough with the pacing, and sit down before you rock this thing so much you get motion sick.” Fuyuhiko barks at the other than pause, “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” He slumps on the ground, his back on the plastic seats embedded in the pod's design.

“It's all good dude, “ a large smile spreads across Sodas's face and Fuyuhiko can feel a slight warmth touch at his ears. Now is NOT the time to be catching feelings. “Well uh, who are you after?” The pink-haired boy mirrors the smaller with his seating position and stares at him waiting for an answer.

This was a question Fuyuhiko had not prepared for. His blush came on full set now, covering the tips of his ears down to his nose and the base of the back of his neck. “I- what do you mean dumbass?”

“Like- Uh, you got a girl you’re trying to slide with?” If Soda was beside him he knew he'd be getting a shoulder nudge right about now. Instead, he got two pink eyebrows wiggling at him.

“ Well uh, damn how do I put this. I don’t really, hmm.” The two sit in silence for a second while he sorts out his thoughts. This was a make or break moment for him and his feelings. “Well, you’re more my type than any of the girls on this island Soda.”

A collective pause is shared between the two as the gears slowly turn in Soda's mind.

“But I’m not a girl dude.” He scratches the back of his head, “OH WAIT IS THAT THE POINT?” He spikes up.

A small sigh escaped Fuyuhiko's lips, “Yeah, that's at least one of the points.” He crosses his legs and puts his head back on the seat.  
“Well, if it makes ya feel any better. I'm bisexual so don’t feel too outta place and start avoiding everyone again. I'd miss you.” Fuyuhiko freezes and looks over at the pink-haired boy. His face scrunches up and curled in a blushing smile.

“Well, you know. I heard that pressure on the body helps with motion sickness.” Fuyuhiko slightly plays with the idea.

“Well, as a person with motion sickness I think that's complete bs, sir. Would you happen to be a willing subject in testing that theory?” His eyebrows quirk in a cartoonish manner.

“Hmmm, I don't see why not.” With that, he got up and stood with Sodas legs between his and sat down in his lap facing him.

“WOW UH,” Soda starts to get overly flustered, “I wasn't expecting to get this far not gonna lie.” He fidgets with the blazer end by the blonde's hips before Fuyuhiko leans in closer.

“Before we move on I wanna make it real clear that I have feelings for you Soda.” He wraps his arms around Sodas neck as he finishes his sentence. 

“Well, no shit. And very straight forward Mr. Ultimate Yakuza. I have feelings for you too cutie.” A toothy smile was given to the boy on top of him.

‘Cuties new. Could get used to someone like you saying it.” With that, the two share a kiss.

And it must have done something for them both since neither seemed to notice or care about the pod slowly moving back down and the door opening.

“ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? YOU’RE BOTH ON THE FLO- OH MY GOD THEY’RE SUCKING FACES BYE” A very Hajime voice is heard from the sides of the two and his voice left just as quick as it came. The two now leaving the pod acting like Hajime was in the wrong for thinking that.

“Meet at my cabin around midnight-ish?” Fuyuhiko whispers.

“I’ll be there.” Soda smiles back.

“C’mon you guys aren't even subtle about it,” Nagito pipes in with his same cold arm cross.

“HUH??” They both say in unison 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this one a little late so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I hope you enjoyed it either way. If anyone would like to see this same situation from the other group's perspectives please comment!


End file.
